Meve
|titles = Queen of Lyria and Rivia |affiliations = Rivian guerillas |family = House of Raven |partner = Reginald |children = Anséisin The Witcher game series Villem |relative = Calanthe Foltest |appears_books = |appears_games = (mentioned) (mentioned) (mentioned) }} (UK edition)}} Meve was a queen of Lyria and Rivia, known for her wisdom and beauty. She was related to both King Foltest and Queen Calanthe, maintaining a friendship with the former. By , she was a widow and had two sons, of whom she had a rather low opinion. When the Second Nilfgaard War broke out and her realm got conquered, she led guerrillas to battles wearing white armor and in one such her face was wounded and left disfiguring scars. She was the one who knighted Geralt for his valour in the Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga, granting him the right to be known as Geralt of Rivia (although Geralt was already using this title previous to being knighted). After the war with Nilfgaardian Empire, she was one of the negotiators of the peace treaty. Biography Born under the House of Raven, Meve was still a Lyrian princess when she married Reginald, the then king of Rivia, making her queen of both Lyria and Rivia,Meet the characters of Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales! a powerful although small kingdom situated right under the kingdom of Aedirn. She had two sons (Villem and Anséis) with her husband, but Reginald unfortunately died in . As her sons were still too young to rule, the council decided to let Meve rule, believing the grieving widow would be easy to control while enemies of the kingdom decided to try and pounce on them while they were weak. Instead, both were met with a forceful command, with Meve leading her army to victory after victory, despite having had no military training herself, and beheading those at home who tried to get in her way. Before the winter even arrived, all her enemies had surrendered. Northern War II During the second war against Nilfgaard in , she, along with King Demavend III of Aedirn, King Vizimir II of Redania, King Henselt of Kaedwen and King Foltest of Temeria had a meeting in Hagge to decide what to do. The topic of the discussion was about the fate of Cintra and their inhabits. Although Ciri, the granddaughter of Queen Calanthe, was considered dead, the monarchs feared that Emhyr, the emperor of Nilfgaard, would marry her, thus becoming the ruler of Cintra. Foltest, Henselt, Vizimir, and Demavend came to the conclusion that the only way to solve the issue was to find Ciri and kill her, although Meve tried to convince the other monarchs to find another option. Fortunately, the plan failed, since Ciri was never found. The same year, when the Nilfgaardian Army attacked her kingdom, Meve led her army against them, proving her courage and value. One of the most famous battle where she fought was without a doubt the Battle for the Bridge on the Jaruga, where she drove the Nilfgaardians out of her Kingdom. One year later, she, along with the other monarchs, signed the Peace of Cintra, ending the senseless war that had brought nothing but death and poverty upon the land. Notes * In , the Temple Quarter gossip says following: "I hear Rivia is ruled by a wise and strong queen. They say she was once beautiful, but she was wounded during the war. Now her face is horribly scarred." * In , Stennis mentions during Chapter II that: "Meve curses your name when she hears it." * She's mentioned in the Dynastic descriptions where, when her distant relative Calanthe was looking for a husband, rumors abounded that Meve and Calanthe had an incestuous relationship going on. However, these appeared to be just rumors. Videos File:GWENT-_Thronebreaker_-_STORY_CAMPAIGN_TEASER Gallery Denis gordeev meve and geralt illustration.jpg|Meve knighting Geralt in (newer Russian edition) Meve by Jana Komarková.png|Meve by Jana Komerková Meve's_sword.jpeg|Meve's Rivian Broadsword Meve_Gwent_avatar.png|Gwent avatar TB meve.png References cs:Meve de:Meve es:Meve fr:Meve it:Meve pl:Meve pt-br:Meve ru:Мэва uk:Мева Category:Humans Category:Monarchs Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Blood and Wine mentioned-only characters Category:Thronebreaker characters